Judgement of Darkness
by Rival Blade
Summary: FFT: After the defeat of Altima, the fates have a trump card for the heroes souls. Now the are split up and must join together again to defeat the greatest evil of all. They must defeat themselves. This is the Judgement of Darkness.
1. Prolouge

Authors Note: I continue my stories with a Final Fantasy Tactics tale! And *gasp* I have almost finished the game. Of course,  
I haven't finished or even played some of the games my stories are for *coughcoughsonicstorycoughcough*. Anyway, this was  
inspired by Hustler Ones Tears and Fears which is excellent by the way. On to the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this chapter.  
  
  
  
Judgement of Darkness  
  
  
  
Look again, young one  
for all is shattered reality  
for what you see is not the truth  
all it is is what should not have been  
  
  
  
Prolouge  
  
  
A young warrior sat upon a rocky ledge at the Fovohom Plains. It was a calm day, a day to reflect. It was a peacful day that  
would bring back memories.  
The awful memories of the corrupt past few years.  
Greed, dominance, power, control. All these awful thoughts racing through his head. He wanted the memories where he laughed,  
not where he weeped. Were he could stand up proudly, instead of in a corner hiding. He closed his eyes and wished he could  
die.  
"It will never end."  
  
Ramza Beoulve was his name.  
  
  
In an advanced town where little peace could be found, save for his special spot. This and his father was the only thing he had  
anymore. His friends as well. But they were gone for the time. Everytime a knight came by he would have to hide in the shadows  
so his life wouldn't end. He was a herectic. And as if you were stuck on a merry-go-round that lasted forever, you weren't  
getting off.  
"Everything has gone so wrong."  
  
Mustadio Bunanza  
  
  
A wisened man stood, facing his once proud country. He drew his sword, the heavanly Excalibur and stared into the holy blade.  
He though of the bloodshed and the tears. He hated fighting for no reason. A just cause is his only demand in a war. But there  
was no cause. Just fear, to power, to control, to death and then back again. This war wouldn't end for a long time. He  
sheathed his blade and walked away.  
"It is pointless."  
  
They called him "Thunder God", Cidolfas Orlandu  
  
  
2 siblings, a younger sister and an older brother, walked towards a village, each one hodling the others hand. With thoughts  
that they had know home crossed them, they needed comfort. All they had were memories and each other. It wasn't much to  
survive on though. But they would make it through  
"It will be okay."  
  
Rafa Galthana and her brother Malak.  
  
  
A woman, a holy knight, stared across the grasslands of the Nevlia Plains. She knelt down and picked up a thick blade of grass.  
She blew and made a sweet whistling. After that she merely stared. Memories of the past came flooding in a gusher of emotion.  
She saw the laughter and happiness and the evil and the greed. She then saw Ovelia.  
"I failed my duty."  
  
The knight Agrias Oaks  
  
  
A man stood looking towards a sunset with his fiance. He looked and gazed deep into the orange sky. The woman hugged him  
tightly and he put an arm around her. She looked up at him with concern. He merely smiled and hugged her tighter. The 2 herectics  
were in love, even though the world wanted them dead. They would never give up.  
"We'll keep on fighting."  
  
Beowulf Kadmus, Temple Knight and Reis Dular, the Dragoner.  
  
  
A foreign man walked along a shoreline, peering into the crystalline waters. He wanted to go home so bad. To see the face of  
his love again, to see his friends. He thought of the man he hated. The cold eyes of him. Then he thought of that woman in  
Zarghidas. It was so real. Even the same name. Now he had more sorrow to bear.  
"I want to go back"  
  
Soldier Cloud Strife, the dimension traveler.  
  
  
The wind whistled around the rocky cliff. A young girl covered in heavy green robes stood looking out upon the now peaceful  
land. She could not get out of her head the deeds commited by her father, herself. What had happened to her brother. Her  
greatest ally was once her enemy. She thought that everything said was the truth. instead it was merely a cover for her eyes,  
her heart. The wind grew to a bluster and she merely sighed.  
"Izlude."  
  
Her name was Meliadoul Tingel.  
  
  
This is how their stories collide for the second time. And the something greater than the world is at stake.  
  
This is how the Judgement of Darkness decides. 


	2. Ramza: The boy of a tattered life

Authors Note: In the last chapter, you may have noticed that I tried to bring out a darker side. Don't worry. It will be here  
off and on. So, I just introduced you. Let us continue the fic.\  
  
Disclaimer: Nobody I own yet.  
  
  
Judgement of Darkness  
  
  
If fate had you in its hand,  
forcing you to run from where you stand  
Could you escape from the grief and hate.  
This question still haunts you to date.  
  
  
  
Ramza Beoulve thrust and slashed with his Chaos Blade, strongest blade of all. He ducked, dodged and weaved with great skill.  
The 23 year old had seen many battles in his life. He parryed another blow and thrust.  
"You can do better than this!"  
Thunder God Cidolfas Orlandu was his opponent. Orlandu came for a short visit and brought good tidings of everyone. Orlandu  
was the best swordsman in Ilvalice. He was only matched by Zalbag and Balbanes Beoulve, Ramzas' Brother and Father. His father  
was murdered by his other Brother Dycedarg and he had to kill Zalbag with his own hands when Lucavi took control of his body.  
"Come on!" Orlandu shouted again as he took the heavenly Excalibur and charged. He shoulder tackled Ramza and sent him flying.  
Ramza did a backflip and then he was stabbed in the chest with Orlandus blade. Ramza fell on his back and sprang to his feet  
imediatly. Orlandu sighed and sheathed his blade.  
"Nice try." He smirked. He knew Ramza would lose. He wasn't Thunder God for nothing.  
"Yeah," Ramza said, with a smirk, "But you didn't notice Worker 8 behind you. Sneak attack!"  
Worker 8 flew out and readied his cannon. Orlandu drew his blade, ready to dodge the robots insanely powerful attacks. Worker  
8 reared up and fired...  
"Ribbons and Flowers?" Cid grinned as he saw them fly out of the robot.  
"Welcome back!" Ramza said, "You can stop firing now."  
"Yes master." Worker 8 said. He ceased firing.  
"Glad to be here. Glad I found you actually." Orlandu said. His face turned rather solmenm then. But he hid it and laughed, "Lets  
go see Alma, shall we?"  
"Yes, lets!" Ramza yelled.  
  
After the defeat of Altima, the Bloody Angel, Ramza, Agrias, Mustadio, Orlandu, Rafa, Malak, Meliadoul, Beowulf, Reis, Cloud and Worker  
8 had split up. It was far to dangerous for them to stay together, being branded as herectics and evil to the church. They  
split up across Ilvalice.  
  
Ramza, his sister Alma and Worker 8 have been living in a cottage near Riovanes. They must disguise themselves so they aren't  
arrested.  
  
Rafa and Malak have wandered to Barruis Valley where they live off the land.  
  
Cloud Strife, the mysterious man from another world has wandered around looking for a way home.  
  
Beowulf, Reis and Agrias live in a small village by Limberry castle. Beowulf and Reis are now married and have a baby girl named  
Calia. Suprisingly, she takes after Agrias for some reason. Agrias says it is obvious reasons.  
  
Meliadoul has been living in a village to the east by Warjilis trade city. She likes to look at the water.  
  
Mustadio and his Father live in Goland Coal city where Mustadio continues his inventions.  
  
And Orlandu has been wandering, a tie between everyone.  
  
  
"Orlandu! Ramza!" Alma yelled as she rushed out to meet them. Orlandu spread his arms wide and hugged her. Worker 8 left for the trees.  
"We have another visitor that showed up!" She said excitedly. She hurried inside. They heard a familiar grumbling and Meliadoul Tingel  
came out of the house.  
"Meliadoul!" Ramza shouted. She grinned. Ramza and Orlandu ran towards her. They reached her and Ramza and Orlandu gave her a hug.  
"Glad to see you." She said, "It has been so long. At least a year. Why, It must have been on the 23rd of May.  
Orlandu growled. He drew Excalibur and took up a fighting stance.  
"Who are you!" He thundered, rearing to his full height. He took a swing at her Midsection. She leaped back and drew her sword.  
"Orlandu, stop!" Alma yelled. She through herself infront of the 2. Orlandu shoved her aside.  
"Ramza, draw your blade!" Orlandu yelled. He swung at Meliadoul and she ducked. Orlandu swung down low and Meliadoul did a backflip  
over it. Orlandu stabbed her chest. Meliadoul put her sword infront and Excalibur hit it. Meliadouls' sword was broken and  
she flew back. Suddenly, Ramza drew his blade and charged. The Chaos blade glinted and a black energy ripped through it as it  
slashed open Meliadoul. Ramza leaped back and held the blade at her throat.  
"Who are you!" Ramza raged.  
Meliadoul began to laugh. The laughter was not Meliadouls laugh. It was an evil bloodthirsty laugh. Meliadoul faded away,  
leaving a black aura behind. Black thunder shot out and it vanished.  
"How did Meliadoul..." Alma began.  
"It was not her. 1 thing got me going. The last time Meliadoul visited was far after that. Only 6 months ago I belive. Ramza  
knew when the "Save the Queen" broke with such a feeble blow. It should have lasted longer, even from Excalibur."  
Ramza merely nodded.  
"Why would somebody do this. Who could get the power to become a doppleganger?" Alma puzzled.  
"I do not know. But I fear that we are in great danger. Look out!" Orlandu yelled. He leaped infront of Alma and deflected an  
arrow. All of a sudden, 2 samurais and a ninja dropped out of the trees. Then 2 archers came from some brush. Then the Ninja spoke.  
"Come with us. King Delita wishes to see you," the ninja motioned for everyone to put up their arms, "Or we'll force you there!"  
The trio stood as still as stone. Suddenly, Ramza pushed Alma into the cottage. Arrows started firing.  
"Worker 8!" Ramza yelled. Worker 8 came hurtling out of the trees. It saw his master in danger and shifted to battle mode.  
"Worker 8 Genocide mode!" Worker 8 glowed and began spouting electricity.  
"Lightning Stab!" Thunder God Cid cried. The 2 archers were blown away by an electrcal blade. They flew 10 feet into the air.  
"Worker 8, throw me in the air!" Ramza yelled. Worker 8 dashed over and threw him in the air. Ramza got 50 feet into the air  
and began to glow. A strong energy rippled through his palm.  
"ULTIMA!" Ramza roared. He fired a massive blast of blue energy. It slowed his descent and it obliterated the one archer that  
remained. The samurai and the ninja flung themselves at Orlandu. Orlandu fended them off. Worker 8 grabbed the Ninja and threw  
him against a tree. The ninja flipped and rebounded off the tree. Worker 8 lunged and the ninja leaped over him. The ninja kicked  
him and then threw a ball at him. Worker 8 wheeled around and grabbed the ninjas sword and destroyed it. Then he grabbed the ninja  
and threw him into the air.  
"Dispose." Worker 8 bleeped. 3 massive guns came out of his chest and fired missles at lightning speed. The ninja was hit and  
turned into a bloody wreck. He still had fight though. The ninja came down with a flying kick. Worker 8 came up with a drill hand.  
The ninja was ripped apart and landed in a bloody heap.  
Ramza landed and a samurai went after him. Ramza had to block the massive katana and he ducked and dodged. Ramza took the chaos  
blade and cleaved the katana in half. The samurai tossed it aside and began fighting hand to hand. He punched and kicked. Ramza couldn't  
land a blow. The samurai was very fast. Ramza finally got smashed in the gut. Then he was shoulder tackled into the ground. Ramza  
had the wind knocked out of him. The samurai was a bout to smash his face when Ramza threw dirt in his eye. The samurai looked aside  
and Ramza threw him off. Then Ramza rushed at the samurai. A black aura covered the Chaos Blade. It lanced through the samurai and  
cleaved him in 2.  
Orlandu had his hands full with the other samurai. Orlandu had the speed advantage, but just barely. The samurai leaped over and ducked  
under every swing with Excalibur. Finally, Orlandu got fed up.  
"Heavans wish to destroy all minds! Holy Explosion!" A mystic energy exploded the samurai from within.  
"Orlandu, Alma, Worker 8, are you all alright?" Ramza grumbled.  
Alma came out of the house, a big gash in her side. She collapsed.  
"Alma!" Ramza yelled. He rushed towards her.  
"Ramza!" Orlandu yelled. He rushed over and Ramza gave a sigh of relief. Alma was only hurt. She would survive. Ramza picked  
her up and walked towards the house. Orlandu followed.  
"Ramza," Orlandu began, "I am afraid I must go. I must warn the others of this threat. In 2 weeks time, August 12, meet me and  
the others at the Inn in Warjilis trade city. I take my leave of you. Thank you for the hospitality."  
"Goodbye Orlandu. I may be late though, Alma must rest, But I will try." Ramza said smiling.  
  
  
ALMA AND RAMZA BARELY MADE IT OUT WITH THERE LIVES. ORLANDU SEEMS TO BE RIGHT ABOUT SOME EVIL. SOON THEY WILL KNOW JUST HOW DEEP THE  
TRAIL GOES INTO THE FOREST. 


End file.
